pokemon_rolloutfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilliana Shadowgarden
Lilliana Shadowgarden is one of the three primary protagonists for Pokémon Rollout. She is played by Lydia Lonnquist. She is known for her skills in stealth, pick pocketing, and combat. She wields a whip to inflict attacks like Feint Attack, Rock Smash, Astonish, and Fling. Her Astonish move is often referred to as her 'Razzle-Dazzle.' Originally, Lilliana was called Lillian, and her name has been spelled Liliana in at least one episode title. Physical Description Lilliana is an 18 year old lady of Di heritage. She is 5'10" tall, weighs 120 lbs, and has fair skin. Her hair is long and black; her eyes are violet. Early Life Lilliana grew up on the streets of Raatu. During that time, she gathered a group of fellow youths to form a small gang. Pokémon Caught * Spicy the Grotle - It isn't clear when Lilliana captured Spicy, but Spicy is the first Pokémon that Lilliana ever caught. Spicy evolved from a female Turtwig into a Grotle in Episode 10. * Victoria the Gyarados - Victoria was caught as a Magicarp by Lilliana with a Net Ball in Episode 1. Since then, she has won first place in the Silliest Magicarp Contest and won first place in the Clearlake City Triathlon. Since Victoria evolved, she will qualify for Restless Fjord's Fearsome Finish fishing contest, next year. * Sleek the Fletchling - Sleek is a female Fletchling that was caught in Episode 2. * Shelly the Shelmet - Shelly is a female Shelmet that was caught in Episode 3. * Nora the Nidoran - Nora is a female Nidoran that was caught in Episode 3. * Grunge the Growlithe - Grunge is a male Growlithe that was hatched from an egg in Episode 3. He is the Archetype of Loyalty, and was officially caught in Episode 14 to protect him from threatening Flames of Agni. * Cadence the Litwick - Cadence is a Litwick whose former trainer died of old age. She was first met in Episode 4 when a Pumpkaboo was looking for a way to cheer the Litwick up. Lilliana charmed the Litwick into accepting her as trainer. Technically, Cadence's gender has never been stated on air, but female pronouns have been used. * Woolsly the Mareep - Woolsly is a female Mareep that was captured in Episode 4. Woolsly's name must always be stated with a faux British accent and a vocal flourish. * Snippy the Skorupi - Snippy is a female Skorupi that was captured in Episode 7. Snippy was infatuated with Grunge at the time she was caught. * Scriggly the Scraggy - Scriggly is a male Scraggy that was captured in Episode 8. * Taro the Tirtouga - Taro is a male Tortuga that was captured in Episode 15. * Rambow the Deerling - Rambow is a female Deerling that was captured in Episode 15. Lydia thanks Michael for Rambow's name at the beginning of Episode 16. * Ruse the Zorua - Ruse is a female Zorua that was befriended in Episode 18. Lilliana joined her in playing tricks on her companions to win the Zorua's trust. * Fae the Ralts - Fae is a female Ralts that was the child of Cole Danton's Gallade. Lilliana earned her by completing the Gym Leader's challenges. * Apollo the Eevee - Apollo is the twin brother of Artemis the Eevee and was given to Lilliana by the previous owner in Episode 22. * Sparky the Scyther - Sparky is a male Scyther that has been type shifted into a Dark/Electric type Pokémon that was captured in Episode 22. He is jet black, has bony protrusions instead of blades or wings, flashlight-eyes glow from sunken eyesockets, arcing electricity fills out his wings and blades, and his voice sounds of metal in a grinder. He is enraged by the color red, like Scyther in the anime are. Sparky's goal is to challenge the strongest possible fighters available to prove and improve his combat prowess. Originally, Sparky wasn't part of the story, but was added by the patron "Entertained Rambler." In addition to the named pokémon above, Lilliana has caught a Combee, Cottonee, Croagunk, Tynamo, Snover, Spiritomb, Carvanha, and more. Category:Characters